Juni
Generally speaking, Juni is just some normal teenager boys people would see in your everyday life. Currently staying in Indonesia, then decided to join Canvas Ranger, on Hero side, being in Support Division G. Appearance He's got that fairest shade of blond; or people would call it towheaded or platinum blond, with common curly hair. Another remarkable thing about his appearance is his iris' colours, which aren't in the same colour. Complete heterochromia in his eyes: right red and left grey. People would mistaken him being an albino but in contrary, he doesn't have that very pale skintone which albinos would have. To some people his face may look a little bit androginous, just a little bit. He has quite defined, muscular body, but not as beefy or even bulky (jump to Locked Story for further description). With his height--181 cm-- and weighs at 76 kg, he's quite the average size compared to the other boys in Salzburg, Austria, place where he's raised. He's often seen wearing comfort t-shirt and comfort jeans. He has bad fashion sense, comfort is priority for him. Personality Juni happens to be very friendly. He's the type of person who would smile to strangers he encounters on streets. He won't hesitate to greet them or even spend time to have a casual conversation with them. Being outgoing, cheerful, dorky and all, he has no problems in making friends. Always expressive and full of humour, although he's way too often joking around. He finds it difficult to be serious, having that bright personality yet a little childish as well. This may annoy some people at different points, though. Also he's not into things that need hard works, he hates studying, he loves being lazy. He's more to laid-back type of person, he enjoys walking outdoor, pleases himself with its scenery and atmospheres. Juni loves peaceful atmosphere more than anything. He would stay away from troubles, avoid problems and all. He's still a boy that people can't really depend on, so he often disappoints people around him, because of his carelessness he sometimes makes. He procrastinates. Only on very urgent and emergency situations when he's really cornered, somehow his adrenaline seems to work best in order to deal with the problems he's facing. Despite those things, he's independent enough for his age to travel around the world like a backpacker and makes his living mostly himself--though his step family sometimes still sends him things or money to provide him. To close friends, lover, family, he would be very intimate, won't hesitate showing affection, and just being.. him. (although he always acts naturally even around strangers, so maybe when it comes to these people he's most familiar with, it will be... the no-filter-version of him at all.) History His name ‘Juni’ is not his actual name; it’s the name which his foster parents gave. Raised by a family who runs a restaurant and inn as their family business for a long time in Salzburg, Austria, and has a daughter who's younger 2-3 years than Juni. That time when they discovered Juni walk aimlessly around their house, Juni appears to be at the age of 6 to 7 years old. Then they learned that Juni had no past memories, even he couldn't tell what his name was. So they decided to raise him as part of their family and named him Juni, based on the month they found Juni, it was on June, and made the day as his birthday (June 22nd). Thus they live in harmony. When Juni hit the age of 16, he decided not to continue his studies to highschool. He chose to move out and go seeking about his real identity, memories that he has lost. Some weird occurances that happened to him when living with his step family had triggered him to did so. He realised that somehow he could rarely produce white flames and that his blood could heal wounds. Then he left his family in Salzburg and travelled to various cities, countries, just like backpackers would do. He met various people during his trip, and eventually gained two close friends from the US and Japan. Juni arrived in Indonesia a year later, when he reached 17 of his age. He met Tony Lee, member of Canvas Ranger, who told him about that organisation. Later Juni decided to join, with thoughts that it would ease him seeking informations if he's part of a community. Yet this organisastion has many members with interesting backgrounds that might become helpful in the future. He chose "Hero" faction; because the Heroes has the same idea with him about art. Reckoning that he just decided to join a large organisation such as Canvas Ranger, he started thinking to make himself more useful to others, and tried to make a fresh start in this organisation by entering the Support Division G. Ability His blood can heal others, but can't heal himself. Also he can cast white flames, but rarely succesful. But Juni doesn't really care about his abilities, since it will only keep him distance to the rest of people around him--being different from the others. Canvas Activation When his canvas (Extraction) is activated, an Extractum will appear. When his extractum is summoned, Juni stayes unconscious and be in coma. The Extractum is himself anyway, without his w eaknesses. The usual abilities Juni's got, in Extractum form, will be maximised. Means, the extractum can cast white flames easily and even has the ability to heal without blood as a media. The extractum can produce three kinds of flames; they are Heimdallr, Loki, and Balder. *Heimdallr is the metaphysic, beyond time and space. Its potential is still unknown, and it has no record of ever being cast. *Balder is the incarnated fire, the fire in 'our world' so to say. Only its colour which distinguish it from the normal fire. *Loki is the destructive, incinerating, consuming fire. Loki is longing and desire. It's like the berserk mode of his flame. It can live without oxygen. Relations With Other Rangers He works at Xaviera Eleanor's place, who runs a mysterious shop... or at least that's how Juni thinks about her shop. Juni sometimes uses her service that her shop offers as well, especially for regaining his lost memory. He would call her with 'tante/auntie'. He also works at Schrodinger's workplace at JohnDoe's Cafe, a butler-theme cafe. Juni works as one of the butlers. Workmate. Crimson, who works as manager at JohnDoe's Cafe as well, is a mature woman who often teases him. Riza, a good friend who's always nice to him, yet Juni enjoys every time he spends with her, and eventually became his girlfriend. 7, Juni calls him "sensei" because 7 introduced himself with a Japanese name (Kaoru Endoh) and works as a teacher. Trivia Despite having defined/toned body, he's not athletic at all. He doesn't do sports and bad at it. It's just his daily life requires lots of physical activities. The probablest cause of his toned abs is, he laughs a lot. He counts real quick, almost like a calculator. Another useless skill he possess. Because world has already got calculators. He understands things that requires logical thinking the most. He's actually good at making strategies. This makes him being so talented in board games, like chess. He has IQ of 160, afterall. But he has poor knowledge due to his laziness and lack of interest in studying, so his academic achievements is nothing special, so-so. That high IQ he possesses in the end doesn't impact much. Locked Story This may contain spoiler! Though in a flash he appears as a quite normal teenage boy, but behind all that, lies a story about his past--which is not as normal as he may look. Since he has no memory about his past, this doesn't really impact his current life as long as he doesn't remember about it. Little did he know, that he is just a half-human. Particularly his looks is less normal than other people anyway, being strangely overly-good-looking than the average people--that almost unearthly. In fact, few people might notice that slightly inhuman look of him, if they observe deeper, which sometimes in the end left them with suspicious thoughts-- like asuming that Juni has had plastic surgery or the likes. People would aware that being face-to-face with him gives them somewhat that strange vibes although Juni always acts as normal as the other people would behave, and the most probablest cause is simply his looks--which is hardly explainable. But despite all those above, he's still have half of a mere human blood, not a complete alien which will make people easily point out those abnormalities instead. Actually being towheaded even until his adolescent age is also questionable, since normally towheadeds only occurs to blond-haired children during their childhood. Moreover the abilities to cast white-coloured fire and heal with his blood is definitely not a normal thing human could do. Apparently, he's got the blood of a race that people has forgotten for a long time--which is called "Nerisdi". Creatures that's seldomly been told in some centuries-old folklores and assumed as myth. No one would believe in their existence--but his true father. Basically, Nerisdi is the alikes of the more-popular Nymphs, but stories of Nerisdi is less known and more mysterious. They're the kind who takes form just like humans, but if any humans had the chance to encounter them, they would instantly know that they aren't humans; since they possess appearance that beyond human, surpassing humans' beauty could ever possibly be. Humans would be stunned as they stand at their perfection, but in the other hand since it's too perfect for human-being, they appear like walking dolls or living mannequins, so there must be several people who would be scared instead of being in awe. Too much of something will result as sickening, naturally. The story about his real family and what happened in the past then somehow will strongly relate to one of his friend's story, the one who's from Japan. References http://nigeta9.deviantart.com/art/CR-Character-Sheet-Juni-341456600 Category:Male Ranger Category:Hero